He Will Be Mine
by Kaloneko
Summary: What started out as a normal day at the mall turns into chaos as Len discovers he has a stalker. Now with the help of Rin and Miku, will Len find a way to get his crazy fan off his back? The story is better than the summary, trust me. Oneshot.


I do not own Rin, Len, Miku, or 96neko. Or bananas, or tacos, or anything. Please don't sue me. I got the idea for this fanfic from the song Len kun Now, so I made 96neko talk pretty fast. I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic, and thanks for reading.

**He Will Be Mine**

It was a beautiful summer morning. The birds awoke early to sing and there was fresh morning dew on the tree leaves. A sleepy Len Kagamine yawned and stretched before getting out of bed to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Len," said his sister Rin, "It's about time you woke up. I hope you didn't forget our plans to go shopping today."

"Of course I didn't sis. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" Len asked.

"No, I was waiting for you. I think there's some cereal in the cabinet."

They ate their breakfast quietly, occasionally making small comments before going back to eating.

"Hey, close your mouth when you eat! What are you five?" Rin scolded.

"Sorry _mom_, maybe I would if I wasn't distracted from your constant nagging." Len retorted.

"I wouldn't have to nag you if you would learn to act your age."

"Stop nagging me!"

Outside their kitchen window a small giggle went unheard as the Kagamine siblings continued to argue.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Hey Len are you ready yet?" Rin called, waiting by the door.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in just a minute." Len finished brushing his hair and sped off to his sister, grabbing a banana from the kitchen on the way. "You know, normally you're the one to take forever getting ready."

"Was the banana really necessary?" Rin joked.

"What? You know I love bananas."

"Yes, but do you have to take one with you every time you leave the house?"

They walked down the street headed for the mall. A mysterious person hiding in the bushes scribbled something on a notepad before secretly following the two down the road.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Remind me again why we're here?" Len asked, munching on the banana.

"We need to go shopping for our next concert, remember? Seeing as _somebody_ ruined his last outfit. Oh, and I wanted to look at some makeup too." Rin replied.

Not long after they found some clothes they went their separate ways, Rin hunting down some cute makeup and Len meeting with Kaito.

The mysterious person decided to follow Len, observing him from a shadowy corner as Len talked with his good friend.

"Well it was great seeing you Len, but I've got to go. I'll see you later, ok?" said Kaito, raising a half-eaten corndog the two had bought while catching up.

"Alright, see you later." Len said as he waved goodbye to his friend with a corndog in his hand. "It sure was great to see Kaito again. Hm, I wonder where Rin went off to? I guess I'll catch up to her later. It's only one o'clock, I guess there's still plenty of time."

Len walked around aimlessly, looking at mannequins in the mall windows and the different food courts. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something watching him, but he brushed it off as nothing. But he just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Len turned around and thought he saw something dart behind a corner. He decided to go look, but found nothing.

"I'm being paranoid," Len said to himself. "There are so many people in the mall no doubt a few of them have looked my way. But that doesn't mean anyone is following me." With this in mind he turned and walked the other way, feeling momentarily reassured.

A girl with bright orange eyes and black cat ears jumped out from behind a nearby fountain. "Do not worry Len-kun, for you will soon be mine. Heheheh"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rin was looking at some eye shadow when she saw Miku in the same store. The two talked about different kinds of makeup and chatted idly about recent concerts. They went to different stores, occasionally pointing out a well-dressed mannequin or dragging the other into a new store to look at the purses or dresses. While they stopped for a smoothie break, Rin caught Len out of the corner of her eye. She was about to run over and invite him to hang out with her and Miku when she saw someone following close behind him. Of course, in a mall there are bound to be people walking behind you, but it was a little obvious this person was trying to be sneaky the way they hid behind corners and windows wherever Len went.

"Hey Miku, do you see that over there?" Rin asked.

"Who, Len? Do you want to ask if he wants a smoothie too?" Miku asked, holding up her favorite leek smoothie.

"No, I mean I think there's someone following Len. See? They hid behind that bench that Len just walked past."

"Oh now I see. I wonder why they are following him around. Wait… does that person have... a tail?"

"Come on, let's follow them. Len could be in danger."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x

Kuroneko followed closely behind the blonde boy she admired. Sometimes if she found some new information about her love she would write in in her notebook or take a picture of him. She just wanted more than anything to jump out and hug her Len-kun and tell him all about how she loves him so much and then she would feed him bananas and they would live happily ever after. Lens hair looked like a banana. Kuroneko even contemplated hiding a banana in his hair and seeing if he would notice or not. That would be funny. She wondered if Len would laugh at that. _He might laugh at that._ She thought. _It would be pretty funny. Or he might get mad at me. I don't want that. I want my Len-kun to love me as much as I love Len-kun. But I need to find the right time to tell him. _

Kuroneko jumped onto a banner hanging over one of the stores. Not very subtle, but she had to do something to prevent her love from seeing her. Len walked by unaware of the crazy cat girl hanging over his head.

"That was close." Kuroneko said to herself. She jumped down off of the banner. She slipped when she landed and fell onto an up-moving escalator. Kuroneko was stuck tumbling down the moving machine. _Don't worry Len-kun –ow- I'll catch up to you –ow- and then we can –ow- be together again. –ow-_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ohh, where did they go?" Rin looked around but she couldn't find her brother or his stalker anywhere.

"I think we lost them," said Miku. "Is there any place you think Len would go to more than anywhere else?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Hmm…Oh! I know!" she exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "Come on Miku follow me!" She grabbed Mikus arm and dragged her through the mall

"Ah! Rin! Do you think you could slow down?" Miku asked tiredly. "You're going to pull my arm off!"

"There's no time! My brother could be in danger if we don't find him!"

"Where are we even going Rin?"

"I'll tell you where we're going!" Rin stopped dead in her tracks upon reaching their destination, causing Miku to crash into a wall.

Miku stood up and rubbed her sore head. "The food court? You think Len will be here?"

"Yes," declared Rin. "Because this is the center of the mall where there's a new food place everywhere you look. And knowing my brother, he'll likely be where there is food. Anytime we come to the mall this is the first place he wants to go. He's sure to be close by."

"If you say so." Miku said, and they both continued their search for the missing Kagamine.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Len was beginning to grow bored of walking around alone, so he decided to look for Rin. Len wandered all over the mall but couldn't find his sister anywhere. He even looked through most of the girly clothing stores (much to his embarrassment) and still couldn't find her. He gave up looking for his sister and went looking for another snack instead. "Hm, I wonder if any of these places sell bananas." Len walked into an empty clearing and looked around for any store that looked like it may have his delicious fruit.

Len began walking in another direction and thought he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around but he found nothing. He continued on his way until he heard a quiet sneeze behind him, then someone curse quietly to themselves.

"Alright who's back there?" he asked to the empty space. Nothing. "I can hear you behind me come on out." He said, a little more sternly. Len was about to speak up again when he heard leaves rustling. A figure popped up from behind the leaves of a decorative tree and they hopped onto the ground.

Len didn't recognize the person in front of him. They had blonde hair, black cat ears, and bright orange eyes.

The strangers face became red and they looked down at their feet.

"Umm…." Len didn't know what to say to this strange stalker.

"LEN-KUN!" The stranger jumped on him and tried to either hug him or choke him, Len wasn't sure. Len attempted to push them off but found that they were stronger than him.

"Hey man what's your problem?! Ah get off of me!" Len struggled under the other person until they jumped back at his words.

"Actually for your information Len-kun I am I girl not a man and sorry for jumping on you I just can't help myself sometimes especially around you ehehe…"

"W-what the? Who are you? Why are you following me?"

"Oh! I'm Kuroneko and I'm like your biggest fan in the world I'm in love with you Len-kun and I know we were meant to be together because I know everything about you what you eat when you sleep what you like what you don't like and-OH! Here Len-kun I brought you something!" Kuroneko pulled out a banana from her pocket. "I know they are your favorite so I got you one I hope you like it Len-kun! I hope you like me Len-kun!"

"Uhhh…." Len had no words. What was he supposed to say to an overly excited stalker cat girl? Even though he was thoroughly creeped out he took the banana from the strange girl anyway. "Thanks…" He saw her already sparkling eyes light up at the acceptation of her gift.

"Oohhhh LEN-KUN!" Kuroneko jumped on him again and knocked him over. "I'm so glad you like it Len-kun I hope this means you will like me too!" she squealed. She licked his face and hugged him even tighter, if that were possible.

Len thought she would crush him if she didn't let go soon. "Hey get off of me! Get off!"

"But if I get off Len-kun will try to run away. So I'm staying right here." She said with a satisfied grin.

"Look, I uh….I won't run away…if you promise not to hurt me, and if you explain why you're doing this. Okay?"

"Oh I would never try to hurt my Len-kun! But I will hurt anyone that tries to hurt my Len-kun. Promise you won't run away?"

"I promise…"

"Okay!" Kuroneko hopped of the confused boy and stared at him.

"Alright. Why are you so obsessed with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? What's not to like about you?! Your beautiful blue eyes, your amazing singing, your lovely banana-shaped hair…" Kuroneko reached out to pet Lens hair, only to have her hand knocked away. This did not deter her, however, from reaching in her pocket to pull out a picture of Len and stroke it instead. Len cringed a little at this.

Kuroneko looked up after a moment of staring at the picture as if remembering what she was saying. "Oh yeah! And we have a lot of things in common too! We both like bananas, we both have blonde hair, we both have duck pajamas-"

"How do you know I have duck pajamas?!"

"Oh! Sometimes I sneak up to your window and watch you while you sleep! Ehehe…"

"..."

"Len-kun looks so cute when he's sleeping it makes me want to crawl into bed with him and our duck pajamas and if I couldn't fall asleep I could count sheep but instead of counting sheep I would count Len-kuns but then I could never sleep because I'd be too busy thinking about all the lovely little Len-kuns!"

_This girl is definitely crazy… _Len thought.

"Oookaay…well I'm flattered that you like me so much but um…Kuru…Kuro…"

"Kuroneko! Or 96neko but it's said as Kuroneko which means black cat that's why I'm a kitty see? Meow! I can be Len-kuns neko! I can be your kitty! Meow!" She grabbed his hand and licked it, then she started rubbing her face against Len like a cat while she wrapped her tail around him.

"Listen, Kuroneko, you're nice and all but-"

Kuroneko hugged Len again and climbed on his shoulders. She laid her hands on his head and looked down at the blonde boy she was sitting on.

"Hey, what are you- Get off of me! Get down!" Len spun in circles trying to get the wild girl off of his back.

"Weeee! Ehehehe this is fun Len-kun!" Kuroneko got out her camera and snapped a photo of Len.

The tired boy flopped on the ground, bringing the eccentric girl with him.

"Aww you look so cute when you're tired! Do you want to lay on me? I can be your pillow Len-kun I can be a good pillow. Or I can go buy you a fluffy pillow I can do that I'll do that I'll be back in a minute-" Len grabbed her wrist as she was about to run off. "L-Len…kun..." Kuronekos face went red. "eheheheee! Len-kun is holding my haaand! Len-Kun wants me to stay by his side! Eeeee I knew you loved me back Len-kun I just knew we'd be soul mates I just knew-"

"Stop!" Len put his hand over her mouth. He stood up and looked her in the eye. "Listen. Kuroneko. I appreciate that you want to do all these nice things for me but I don't want you to! I don't like you that way. I don't even like you!" Len began to get even more frustrated the more he spoke. "You're creepy and you're weird. It's not normal for a person to know every single thing about someone. I could understand if it were just a little crush, but you _sneak_ up to my _window_ and stare at me while I SLEEP! Who does that? You've followed me around all day and the first thing you do when you see me is try to hug me to death! You could've just come up and talked to me like a normal person but nooo, you had to do things the creepy stalker way and hide and sneak around all day. How do I know you won't be hiding in my closet when I get home? Just go back home and stop following me. Stop taking pictures of me, stop writing notes about me, stop trying to buy me things. I don't want you to do any of those things! I just want you to go home, forget about me, and find a new obsession."

"L-Len….Kun….."

"And stop calling me Len-kun!"

Tears started to form in Kuronekos big auburn eyes before streaming down her face. Len immediately regretted yelling at her. He reached a hand out to wipe away her tears but it was quickly smacked away.

"I'm s-sorry…Len-ku- …Len….I-I'll leave you alone. You won't h-have to worry about s-seeing me again," she said between sobs, "I was j-just trying t-to show you how much I c-cared about you…b-but I didn't know how to do that…th-th-that's why…I kept sneaking around all the t-time….But if you don't want to see me I understand. G-goodbye Len." She turned and ran away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rin and Miku had wandered around every food court, but none of them had the missing brother. Eventually the two gave up and decided to look around the rest of the mall again. They went to look upstairs when a blonde girl ran into Miku, knocking them both over.

"S-s-s-sorry…." The girl stuttered. She had cat ears and a tail and looked like she'd been crying.

Miku rubbed her head. "It's ok…I- wait, hey I recognize you!"

The blonde girl's puffy eyes looked confused for a moment. "Do I know you?"

"I saw you following around Len earlier!"

"Hey, yeah!" Rin piped up, "Why are you following him? Are you trying to hurt my brother?"

"N-n-no…" at this the girls orange eyes became big and she started to cry again.

Miku put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Kuroneko explained everything to the girls as they listened with sympathy, and a bit of a creeped out feeling knowing this girl was stalking Len.

"Where is Len now? We've been looking for him but we haven't been able to find him anywhere." said Rin.

Kuroneko pointed to where she last saw him. "I don't want to go back there. Len-kun will probably just yell at me again."

"Don't you worry about a thing," said Miku, "we'll set him straight. He should not have been so mean to you or made you cry." '_Or made us hunt around the entire mall for him for hours.'_ She raised her fist in the air as a promise to get Len back. This seemed to cheer the neko girl up some as she agreed to go with them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Len looked around for the devastated girl so he could apologize to her, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was about to turn around and look in a new direction when he heard what sounded like thundering footsteps, then a stampede.

"LEEEEEEEENNN!"

Len cringed at the sight of his furious sister dragging along Miku and Kuroneko as they held on for dear life. Had he not jumped away in time, he would've looked like he was squashed by the road roller. Before he could say anything his sister was yelling all sorts of things at him, while Miku was behind her shaking her fist threateningly.

"How could you do this to her she was just trying to show her feelings how could you make her cry like that do you even have a heart I thought I taught you better than that you need to apologize to her right now and if you don't Miku and I will have to knock some sense into you seeing as you don't have any sense apparently especially for you to break this poor girls heart how could you be so mean to her…" Rin went on like this for a while before even giving Len a chance to speak.

"Listen, Rin I-"

Rin punched him in the head. "I want you to apologize to this girl right now! Do you hear me?"

Len was about to say that was what he was trying to do, but thought better of it for fear of being punched again. "Kuroneko…"

Kuroneko looked at Len from behind the safety of a still angry Miku. She looked at Len expectantly.

"Kuroneko, I'm really sorry I said all those things to you. I guess I was just a little freaked out knowing you were following me all the time, and I let my emotions get the better of me. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or called you creepy. You're… actually kind of pretty. I hope you can forgive me." Len held out his hand.

"Len…kun..." Kuroneko stared at Lens open hand before taking it in hers. She smiled at him."Eeee! Len-kun thinks I'm pretty! I forgive you Len-kun. I'm sorry for stalking you all the time. I just can't help it, you're just so amazing and I want to be around you all the time, but I don't really know how to show you that I like you."

"Well, how about we just hang out as friends. That way you can see me and I still have my privacy."

"Okay!" Kuronekos smile quickly turned into a wide grin. "Yaaaay! I'm friends with Len-kun!"

Miku and Rin smiled seeing the two make up. Even if on the inside they still wanted to h it Len for making them look all over the place for him.

"Come on Len-kun, do you want to go get something to eat? I think I saw a taco place not too far from here!"

"Sure, why not. " Len smiled.

"Whoo hoo! Come on Len-kun! Let's goooo!" Kuroneko dragged the blonde boy over to the tacos and the two were gone before Rin could blink.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Right Miku?" asked Rin. She looked over to her friend who was on the ground after being run over by the excited girl.

"A little help?" asked the flattened singer.

"Hehehe! Sure."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

The Kagamines were back at home after their long day. Len was extremely tired from running around with his new excited friend and Rin listened to her brother complain about his tired legs while she drank hot cocoa.

"Well, that was a pretty fun day." She said. "We'll have to meet with Kuroneko again sometime. She's pretty nice."

"She is nice." Len agreed. "A little on the hyper side, but she's pretty fun to hang out with."

"Hehehe…" Rin giggled.

"What?"

"Len's got a girlfriend~~"

"HEY I do not!"

"Do so."  
"Do not!"

"Do so."

"DO NOT!"

Kuroneko listened from outside the window. Laughed quietly listening to the twos argument. She was glad that Len-kun had fun with her. One day Len-kun would be hers. But for right now she was happy just being his friend. She silently wished him goodnight and hopped away.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Len had slipped into his favorite duck pajamas and thought about what Kuroneko said. _I wonder if she really does have duck pajamas too? _He turned off the lights and slid into bed. He had a fun day with his friends, and was actually a little excited to see Kuroneko again. He had just gotten comfortable in his bed when he felt something against his head. He felt around his hair when he found something in his hair. He pulled it out. _A banana?! _He looked at the fruit curiously wondering how it got in his hair. He noticed there was something written on it. He tried to make out the words in the dark. The banana read:

_To Len-kun_

_With love_

_-Kuroneko 3 _


End file.
